Dawn
by Sybl Angelkat
Summary: This is a sequel to Twilight.Willy becomes a father to his very own child, and things are wonderful until Anastasia is kidnapped by a member of her own band. Willy must help to track her down and try to rescue her after this terrible thing.
1. Chapter 1 Landslide

_**Dawn**_

_**By Sybl Angelkat**_

**_Many changes are taking place in Willy's life: he will have his first child with Anastasia and deals with some competition from a drummer in Anastasia's band. _**

_**DISCLAIMER all songs that have a star by them are not mine. The ones that do not have a star are mine and are copyrighted. Please do not steal my songs. **_

_A Thousand Miles_

_Making my way downtown,_

_walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead, making my way,_

_making my way through the crowd_

"She's home, she's home, she's HOME!" Willy yelled excitedly, jumping up and down in the security room.

"I wonder if she brought me a present," Rose said. She and Willy were smiling big.

_Cause I need you,_

_and I miss you,_

Willy and Rose took off towards the glass elevator. Rose stopped right before she got to it, but as usual, Willy walked right into it.

_and now I wonder..._

WHACK!

_if I could fall into the sky,_

_do you think time_

_would pass me by_

_cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

Willy fell backwards and his hat fell off.

"Daddy," Rose said, stifling a giggle, "why do you always do that?"

_If I could just see you_...

_if I could just hold you..._

_tonight..._

"I don't know," Willy said, rubbing his forehead. Rose kissed the spot, and they got in. Willy pushed the button labeled "Gates", and they shot through the factory. Willy seemed even happier to see Anastasia than Rose.

Anastasia was waiting down by the gates, and the gates were opening just as Rose and Willy ran outside. She had just been on tour for the first time, and she was just from a concert, Willy realized. She had a lot of makeup on, and her hair had been straightened and fell to her hips. She was also dressed in black leather. Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket hurried outside to get Anastasia's suitcases and guitar.

"Thanks a lot," Anastasia said. She threw her arms around Rose and picked her up.

"Did you miss me?" Anastasia asked.

"I did, but I think Daddy missed you more!" Rose said, laughing. Anastasia lowered Rose to the ground, and Willy threw his arms around her.

"You really shouldn't be travelling with this," Willy said giving her big belly a pat.

"Willy, if I always did whatever people told me to do, I wouldn't be me." Anastasia said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I hear something in here," Rose said, shaking one of Anastasia's overnight bags.

"First things first, let's get out of the heat," Anastasia said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The air-conditioning had quit on the bus, and they'd had to ride several miles without any friendly breezes.

Willy put his arm around her, and they went inside. Everyone gathered around, as Anastasia had announced she'd brought back presents.

"Where's mine, Mommy? Where's mine?"

Anastasia knelt down on her knees and pawed through the bag.

"I brought you this from France," Anastasia said, laying a beautiful doll in Rose's arms. She let out a squeal and kissed Anastasia repeatedly on the cheek. The doll resembled Rose quite a bit: it had blonde, curly hair and dark eyes. Its cheeks were smooth and pale with little blush patches on the cheeks, and little red lips. She was wearing a red dress with gold threads running through it.

"Thank you, Mommy!" she said, hugging the doll to her chest.

"This is for you, Charlie," Anastasia said, giving him a leather jacket, "it's from New York City in America."

Charlie tried it on. It fit perfectly and looked good on him.

"This is for you, parents," Anastasia said, giving Mr. and Mrs. Bucket a wool blanket, "it's from Scotland."

The two parents wrapped it around themselves. It was big enough for both of them and there was plenty of room left.

"These are for all of you grandparents from Egypt. Real Egyptian cotton, which is supposed to be the best kind you can get," Anastasia said, giving them all new nightgowns.

"And I figured you would be looking for new stuff, so I brought you every piece of candy I could find on this trip," Anastasia said, depositing a pile of sweets into Willy's outstretched hands. He examined the labels: he hadn't even heard of most of these people.

Anastasia stretched out, then stood up. Everyone else had gone off to enjoy their presents. Willy, however, was still there. He kissed her and held her against his heart.

"Not having you here was like having chocolate without the sugar," Willy said affectionately. Anastasia gave him the sweetest smile.

"I missed you too, Willy," she said, her voice swelling with emotion. She and Willy shared a kiss. As always, Willy had the familiar scent of sugar and chocolate haunting him. Anastasia had a more exotic smell, though. _She smelled of outdoors and hair gel and_, Willy buried his nose in her hair, trying to detect what else, then smiled in recognition: _chocolate._ His chocolate. He had learned from Mrs. Bucket that pregnant women often ate a lot and usually got food cravings. He wondered whether she had been having chocolate cravings.

"Did you get anything done while I was gone?" Anastasia asked as they walked down the hall, her hand clutched in his.

"Not really. I couldn't stop wondering where you were or what you were doing." Willy said. He was rewarded with another smile and embrace.

"So, you've learned the tricks, have you?" a familiar voice said.

Willy and Anastasia turned to see Wilbur, Willy's father.

"Hi, Dad." Willy said, genuinely happy to see him.

"I just happened to be in town, and I thought I would come visit," he said casually.

"Grandpa!" yelled Rose, clutching him around the legs. Wilbur smiled fondly at the little girl and swung her into the air. Willy laughed. She'd nearly tripped him several times doing that. Before, he didn't want anyone else except Anastasia to pick Rose up, but he and his father had grown quite close over the years. Now, he could even say "family" without becoming violently ill. However, he was still trying to work on saying "parents."

"Can you say it yet?" Wilbur asked Willy, who knew this had been coming.

Willy reluctantly shook his head.

"Who are we, Willy?" Anastasia asked. Willy tried, but he looked as though he were going to be ill.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-parents!" Willy choked.

The room burst into cheers. Willy laughed, realizing he'd actually broken a sweat. Anastasia was giggling so hard that she could hardly hold a steady hand to wipe his forehead with the sleeve of her shirt.

Wilbur affectionately cuffed Willy's shoulder. Willy messed his hair up in return. He was glad that they were happy, but nothing pleased him more than the warm smile on Anastasia's face. There was a glow in her dark eyes. He'd really missed seeing her at breakfast, watching her dance outside in the snow, holding her in his arms at night.

The excitement grew, and he wanted to show her what he'd come up with while she was away. He took off towards the glass elevator.

"Willy-" Anastasia started to warn him.

SMACK!

"I'm okay," Willy mumbled, rubbing his forehead. She walked over to him and offered her hand to help him up. She was still giggling about that. Willy gave her a sheepish smile.

"Willy, how is it that you always manage to knock yourself silly when you get to that thing?" Anastasia asked. Willy shrugged. Anastasia grabbed his arm before he could smack into it again and guided him inside.

As soon as they were at the inventing room, Willy dragged Anastasia out of the elevator and over to a table.

"Look at this!" Willy said excitedly. He was just like a child. He held up a little chocolate heart.

"Didn't you make these last year?" Anastasia asked.

Willy popped one into her mouth before she could say much else. The chocolate shell melted on her tongue, and a sweet, warm, thick, cherry-flavored filling spilled onto her tongue. She swallowed, and her insides suddenly warmed. She felt as though there were a glow inside her.

"Wow, what was that?" Anastasia asked.

"They're specially made to heal people. If they have a broken heart, it makes them feel better. If they have a scratch on their knee, it makes it heal just as soon as you swallow it. I've gone through a lot of these since you were gone." Willy said. Anastasia looked amused.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Anastasia asked, awed.

Willy let his kisses do the talking. Anastasia suddenly let out a grunt and put both hands over her stomach.

"What?" Willy asked her.

Anastasia forced a smile.

"Labor pains," she said, wrapping both arms around her swollen stomach.

Willy wasn't sure what to do. The panicked look on his face gave her another smile.

"Calm down, Willy. Just call a cab to take us to the hospital." she handed him her cell phone.

Willy placed one hand on Anastasia's stomach and dialed the phone with the other. She gave him a soft smile, then held back a cry of pain as another contraction came. Willy turned the phone off and stuck it in Anastasia's jacket pocket.

Finally, a cab honked its horn outside the gates. Willy slammed his fingers down on the button to let it in, then he put Anastasia's arm around his shoulder and they made their way down the stairs.

"I'm glad I was knocked out when I had Rose," Anastasia mumbled. Rose ran after them.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" she asked.

"Your baby brother is coming today," Anastasia gasped through clenched teeth. Rose held Anastasia's other hand and they went outside.

Anastasia eased herself into the seat, and Willy and Rose got on either side of her. The cab driver took off, and the oompa loompas closed the gate.

The cab driver noticed the laboring woman in the backseat and slammed on the gas. They slammed forward and Anastasia glared at him. Suddenly, they hit a bump.

"Ouch!" Anastasia yelped. The car swayed left, then right.

"If my baby has brain damage, I'm blaming you! Slow down!" Anastasia snapped. He didn't.

By the time they got to the hospital, Anastasia was red in the face, but from anger or pain, Willy didn't know. Willy himself was feeling a little sick. Rose was laughing because she thought the ride had been fun.

Anastasia staggered out of the car with Willy's help and some kind soul brought her a wheelchair. They rushed her into the elevator and took her up to the maternity floor, Willy carrying Rose and running behind them.

"I hate hospitals!" he shrieked, dodging away from a nurse carrying a very sinister-looking syringe.

Anastasia, who was in a lot of pain, couldn't help but laugh at the look on Willy's face.

They put her in the bed and put the little monitors all over her belly. Willy cringed. They made her look like an alien experiment. He examined one of the monitors. Anastasia stifled a scream just as the lines on it suddenly zigzagged quite a bit.

"Let's get the spinal block going, then," the doctor said after checking her dilation. Willy was very upset by this: he couldn't believe what that doctor had just done. He was _touching_ her! Seeing the expression, Anastasia looked very amused.

Then, the doctor took out a very scary-looking needle. Willy turned white and held onto the edge of the bed.

"Don't panic, Mr. Wonka. This will help her to stop hurting. " the doctor stuck the needle in her back. Willy couldn't bring himself to look. He gulped very loudly.

After a few seconds, Anastasia relaxed.

"God bless the person who came up with it," she said, catching her breath. Willy put his hand on her stomach, and he felt a kick from the baby. He smiled, imagining him having Willy's looks and his mother's intelligence. This baby was probably going to be the best thing he'd ever created. The doctor slid the stirrups out and dropped the end of the bed. Willy couldn't imagine how uncomfortable that was for Anastasia.

"Give me a push," the doctor said, standing in front of her. He had spread out a plastic sheet. Willy wondered what that was for.

Anastasia did. As she did, some clear fluid poured out in a gush.

"EW!" Willy shrieked. Rose giggled at the disgusted expression on his face.

"Water's broken," the doctor told Anastasia.

"What is all that stuff?" Willy asked.

"Amniotic fluid. It cushions the baby and gives the mother a nice round belly," the doctor said.

Willy couldn't imagine a baby spending nine months in _that_.

"Push!" the doctor urged.

Anastasia held both sides of the bed and got very red in the face. Willy tipped his head so he could see. He thought he was going to be sick: there was too much blood.

"Here comes the head," the doctor said. He took Anastasia's hand and placed it on the baby's head. Anastasia smiled.

"Push," the doctor urged. Anastasia went red in the face again. Willy found it impossible to believe that the baby came out this way. Out of instinct, he squeezed his knees together, grateful that women were the ones to give birth. More stuff spilled onto the plastic sheet.

"One more, it's almost out," the doctor said.

Anastasia gave one last shove, and the baby slid into the doctor's hands. Willy didn't realize that he had tears of happiness pouring down his face. The nurse clamped off the cord and the doctor took the scissors. Willy cringed when the doctor held them out to him.

"Want to cut the cord?" he asked.

"Won't that hurt?" Willy asked, still pale in the face.

The doctor smiled.

"Of course not. Now that the baby is out in the world, he won't need it. He has the two of you." the doctor pushed the cold metal into Willy's hands. Ever so slowly and carefully, he severed the thick cord and parted mother and son, only for them to be bonded by heart. The doctor wiped away the sticky coating and the baby's pink skin was revealed.

The doctors weighed the baby and put a diaper on it. They stuck some kind of thing up the baby's nose and squeezed the end, explaining that it would help the baby breathe better. Then, the baby was wrapped up and put in Willy's arms.

Willy uncovered the baby's head. It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at him.

Willy's heart almost stopped when he saw a violet gaze and a tuft of dark hair that was already in place.

"Hey!" Anastasia yelped from the bed. Willy had almost forgotten she was there. He reluctantly lay his son into her arms.

"He looks an awful lot like you," Anastasia observed.

Willy was shaking.

It was a good thing the doctors had cleaned her up and covered her back up, because Charlie and his family came bursting through the doors. They found a picturesque sight: Anastasia, red-faced, but smiling with the baby in her arms, and Willy by her side, trying to camouflage his happy tears. He didn't want everyone thinking he was a pansy just because he was happy.

The baby was christened Shawn Wilbur (because Willy's father was present, and now that Willy actually knew how to love him).

Willy was startled out of his thoughts when the baby started crying several hours later. Charlie and his family were gone. Anastasia unbuttoned her hospital gown. He vaguely wondered what in the world she was doing. When Anastasia fed the baby, he wasn't sure whether that grossed him out or not.

"Rose didn't eat like that," Willy observed.

"That's because I was knocked out when she got delivered." Anastasia said, covering herself back up and gently burping the baby.

Rose had fallen asleep on a chair. Willy covered her with a blanket. Willy realized that Anastasia had also fallen asleep with the baby on her chest. He took Shawn into his arms.

The baby looked up at him for a split second before closing his eyes. Willy took him over to the window and let the moonlight wash over him. Willy remembered fondly one of the nights that he and Anastasia had locked the door and came together in a way he never knew could exist. He remembered the silver moonlight...

_They collapsed together, both with a red-hot blush on their cheeks, both weak and breathless. Willy was amazed that this woman made him feel so different. _

_He smiled to himself as he thought of her having his last name. There were no lights on in the room, and the door was safely locked. Anastasia was stretched out across the enormous bed and the moonlight shone on her skin, giving it a soft, silver sheen. Her curly hair spilled delicately across her shoulders, and the moon gave it silver highlights. Where the moon hit her body, it accentuated her curves. She looked like something out of a fairy tale. _

_Willy couldn't think of anything to say, but words weren't important right now. Just as he was studying Anastasia, she was studying him. _

_Willy was facing the side of the room where the moonlight was spilling in. His whole body was bathed in the silver light, intensifying his flawless complexion. He looked so incredibly cute with his brown hair framing his face (and slightly mussed from where she had ran her fingers through it), and the moonlight made it look even glossier than usual. As he smiled at her, the moonlight reflected off his teeth and made his smile literally shine. _

_But none of this amazed Anastasia as much as his eyes. _

_Willy's eyes were an unusually bright shade of blue-so bright that there was nothing to compare with the particular color, and the moon gave them a slightly silver tint so that they were the most beautiful blue that Anastasia had ever seen. The brightness and the emotion that reflected from them was enough to render Anastasia thoughtless to everything except their beauty. The best artist in the world wouldn't be able to capture this, Anastasia thought, and it belongs to me. This moment is mine. This beauty is mine. It made her smile and her heart brim with emotion. _

_They lay there taking in their moment for a long time before sleep began to caress their minds and spread through their bodies like a mist. Willy and Anastasia inched closer to each other and they drew the covers up around their shoulders. Their eyes closed and their breathing deepened. The warmth from each other's bodies, the feelings of their heartbeats slowing down, and the radio in the background was far more effective than any lullaby. _

Willy wanted his son to know the touch of the moonlight. He held Shawn so that the light just shown on his face. When he opened his eyes just for a moment, Willy saw what Anastasia had seen in Willy's eyes.

_Is this really how she sees me? Do I really look this beautiful to her?_ Willy wondered.

Shawn started to cry, and Willy's thoughts were dashed when a violently intrusive scent filled the air that made his stomach turn. He made a face and turned his head away.

"You could have warned me, you know," he whispered, gulping loudly. He lay Shawn down at the end of the bed and hunted around for a clean diaper. Once he found it, he reluctantly ripped the sides of Shawn's diaper open. He became momentarily dizzy and hurredly tossed the diaper in the trash, whispering, "Ew!Ew!Ew!EwEW!". Once that was over with, he breathed a sigh of relief. The hard part was over.

Now, Willy understood why it took a brave person to love a baby. If you could still love anything that smelled _that_ **_BAD_**, then they had to be pretty special. Willy taped up the sides of the diaper and rewrapped Shawn up. He put the trash can across the room where it couldn't make him gag.

"Good job," Anastasia whispered. Willy jumped, not realizing she'd been awake.

Willy was a little annoyed.

"You were awake and you still made me do it!" he mumbled, feeling foolish.

"Mumbler," Anastasia teased.

"Very funny! It could have made me sick." Willy said, still trying not to gag at the memory.

"But it didn't," Anastasia said.

Willy opened his mouth to argue, but he found he had nothing else to use for amunition. Anastasia, after all, was a lawyer and was a professional arguer.

Anastasia giggled. He stuck his tongue out at her, but she kissed him, dissolving all his annoyance.

The two of them went home the next day. Anastasia, although having had some very sensitive places stretched to the absolute limit, was up and walking around with what seemed like effortless ease. Willy was impressed by this. He didn't realize just how much stress it put on the body until he'd seen his woman give birth. He never ceased to be amazed by Anastasia as she played the almost Mary Sue-ish part of the busy, but contented mother. Rose was fascinated with the new baby, and she kept comparing things like how much he cried and asking Anastasia and Willy if she'd done what he did or if he did it as much. Willy had a laugh.

It was nice having Anastasia home for a while. Willy was grateful that she wasn't running off for a tour or a music video for a change.

He found her more beautiful than ever. Her figure was coming back slowly, and her cheeks were rosy with happiness. Her long hair was falling in golden ringlets down her shoulders, and her dark eyes were bright. She was trying to burp the baby when Willy came in. The baby spit up down her back. Willy cringed.

"Look what you did," Anastasia said in a teasing voice to Shawn. She handed Shawn to Willy.

"Here. May you always have clean clothes," she said, stripping her shirt off. Willy felt something stir inside him.

Anastasia walked over to the closet and pulled out a white tank top. Willy watched as the material slid down over her pale, soft skin. She didn't see Willy blush as she took Shawn and lay him down for his nap.

Willy went to her and lifted her hair off of her neck. He kissed her neck, almost tickling her. He felt her shiver slightly.

"It seems I have created a monster," Anastasia whispered.

Willy ran his hands down her sides.

"You know I'm not supposed to right now. We have to wait," Anastasia warned before he could get her stirred up.

"Why?" Willy asked, the disappointment coming out faster than he realized.

"Because my insides haven't healed up yet. "

She kissed him on the cheek and went to go check on Rose, leaving poor Willy standing there with his heart pounding.

Willy decided the best thing to do right then was take his mind off of the strange hunger. He went to go check on the oompa loompas, when one of them tugged at his pants leg. Willy bent down to talk to him.

"There is a strange man at the factory gates," the oompa loompa said in its native language.

"Let him in," Willy said when he saw Anastasia (out of one of the windows as she ran outside) talking to the man.

"Willy, this is my drummer, Gavin. Gavin, my husband." she introduced them. Gavin presented Anastasia with a red rose.

"Aww, how sweet! Thanks!"

Willy gave Gavin a strange look.

Anastasia bustled off to put the rose in water, leaving Willy and Gavin alone.

"Just had 'nother one, eh?" Gavin's accent was Scouse English. Willy distrusted something about him. He had raven-black hair and blue eyes with an attitude. He wore ripped jeans, a stained white T-shirt, and biker gloves (the kind that had no fingertips). He also had a newsboy hat, similar to the one Anastasia always wore.

"Yes," Willy said.

"Is it as beautiful as dear Anastasia?" Gavin asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course," Willy said, not realizing he was getting his first dose of testosterone, "he looks just like me."

Gavin gave him an amused look.

"It looks like you, eh? There's always room for improvement," he said, sneering. Willy was starting to not like this guy.

"There's nothing that could make my son better," Willy said irritably.

"You should see the children 'at I would make," Gavin purred.

Now Willy was very irritated.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Gavin?"

Gavin just smiled.

"Judge for yourself, mate."

Willy felt an angry flush rise to his cheeks. Gavin just sneered, he knew he'd gotten on Willy's nerves.

Anastasia came back with Shawn on her arm.

"Here's the baby!" she cooed.

Gavin snatched the child out of Anastasia's arms before Willy could say a word.

" 'Ello, 'ello! Tha's a cute one! Well done, Anna!"

Now Willy was really mad. That was HIS BABY! And this...this... _thing_ was holding him in his grubby hands!

"You know, if you 'ad waited and married me, this little boy would be all ours!"

At the perfect moment, the baby started crying and Willy grinned. The baby needed a change, and he was sure that this "little boy" couldn't handle that.

But, Gavin took the baby to the nursery room. Willy suddenly remembered that the Silver Comets, Anastasia's band, had practiced here before.

Gavin stripped off the diaper with practiced ease and tossed it in the trash from where he was standing. He wiped the baby's behind, powdered it, and rediapered Shawn in thirty seconds flat.

"Thanks, Gavin." Anastasia said.

"No problem, luv," Gavin said, snapping up Shawn's romper.

Willy took the baby off the changing table, furious. Anastasia had been making him change diapers so that he wouldn't be so grossed out by it, and it was starting to work. He wasn't so afraid now, just as long as he had gloves on.

"Must take my leave, babe. I've got friends coming over later."

He kissed Anastasia right on the mouth. Willy made a growling sound in his throat. Anastasia squirmed away.

"I'll see you later," Anastasia said, her voice dripping with hints that she wanted him to leave.

"Goodbye, luv." he said affectionately, before sliding down the banister. He went flying into the air, then landed gracefully on both feet. Willy vainly wished he'd fallen on his butt.

"He's a little strange, I know, but his wife left him a month ago." Anastasia explained.

"I see why," Willy muttered.

Anastasia giggled, hearing the stain of jealousy in his voice.

The rest of the day, this troubled Willy. He despised everything about Gavin. He was mad that Gavin had kissed his beloved woman on her candy lips like that. He was also mad because Gavin's scummy hands had been on his baby. He had taken Shawn into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes, and washed him, trying to get the germs he was sure Gavin had left behind.

"Aren't you overreacting just a little?" Anastasia asked, watching Willy towel the baby off and inspect him carefully.

"I don't like that creepy guy, and I don't appreciate him holding my baby and kissing you." Willy said, his tone hot.

Anastasia pulled him into her arms.

"Don't worry. I don't like him that way."

That night as Gavin boiled himself a pot of roman noodles, he thought of Anastasia.

"I love that woman!" he said happily to himself. But how was he going to get her away from the famous Willy Wonka?

A plan began to unfurl in his messed-up head. He would kidnap Anastasia and show her what it was like to have a real man-not some pansy like Willy. Then, she would be his!

His smile got even bigger.

Willy sighed and rested his head on his hand as he pushed his breakfast around on the plate.

"Willy, does it still bother you about Gavin?" Anastasia asked, remembering that the band was supposed to rehearse today.

"Yes," Willy admitted.

Anastasia smiled.

"Why?"

"Because he's creepy and icky and he touched my baby and he kissed you! If I kiss you after he does, I'm going to get his germs!" Willy complained. Just thinking about it made him ill.

"Don't panic. I'll tell him to stop," Anastasia assured him.

Willy was wary of Gavin the whole time he was there. Gavin kept slipping Gavin snide grins, and Willy knew something was desperately wrong. Anastasia, who was intent on honing the song they were playing to perfection, did not pay any attention.

Willy decided, that out of the kindness of his heart, he would go get some lunch for the band. While he was gone, and two of the members were on a bathroom break, Gavin walked up to Anastasia, who was putting her guitar away for a water break.

"Hey, luv, can you come with me?"

"Why? You need to talk about something?" Anastasia asked.

Gavin gave her that smile of his.

"I guess you could say that," he said, steering her out of the room they were practicing in.

"So, what is it?" Anastasia asked.

"I want you to come with me. You and Rose and Shawn," Gavin said.

"Why?" Anastasia was getting suspicious.

"You can't stand there and tell me you don't want a real man like me instead of a pansy like Wonka," Gavin said, getting angry.

"I can't do that, Gavin. I'm a happily married woman and that's the way it's gonna stay." Anastasia said firmly.

Gavin pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"I don't want to do this, luv, but if this is the only way I can get you to see what I'd do for you, then that's way it has to be."

She turned white and started to tremble.

"I'll go with you on one condition," Anastasia said, her voice audibly shaking, "that you leave my children and my husband alone."

Gavin considered this for a moment.

"All right, luv. I'll let them alone because you asked me to. But you're still coming with me. Let's go get your guitar."

He made Anastasia go ahead of him. She was trembling as she locked up her guitar case and she picked up.

"Let's go, luv."

She felt the cold barrel of the gun against her back and trembled more. She watched, tears streaming down her face as they left the factory gates. She took a moment to look back and she saw Willy in the window. He gave her a questioning look; she let him see her fear in hopes he would figure it out.

"Let's go!" Gavin said angrilly, pulling her to his car.

"Get in!" he said, opening the door. She slumped into the passenger seat, and he got in and locked the doors so that she couldn't get out. Then, he blindfolded her so that she wouldn't know the way back.

Gavin felt bad for scaring her.

"Listen to me, Anastasia, you'll like living with me. I'll make sure you're fed well and you get whatever you want. Then, I'll show you how a real man loves you."

Anastasia bent her head between her knees and was sick.

Gavin sighed and rolled the windows down.

"Was that really necessary, luv?"

Anastasia didn't answer.

Once at the house, Gavin unblinded her and led her inside. He put her in his bedroom and locked the door from the outside. Then, he cleaned up her mess in the car.

Gavin felt very guilty for scaring her. He hated seeing her cry like that, but it was for her own good. She'd been living in a make-believe marriage for so long with that idiot Willy Wonka that she'd forgotten real men like him even existed.

He finished scrubbing the floor in the car and shut the door. Judging by the color and consistency of the mess, she'd had a lot of chocolate that morning. More hate towards Willy raged through his veins. He could get her better chocolate; more expensive chocolate than Willy's stuff.

Gavin went into the house and upstairs. He listened at the door, but there was no sound. He unlocked the door.

It looked as though Anastasia had weakly attempted to break the glass, but all she'd done was crack it and bloody up her hand in the process. Gavin sighed and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough, love, " he said as he doctored the cuts, "I let your husband and kids be blissfully ignorant to me taking you on the condition that you came with me. As long as you stay here, I'll leave them alone, but if you try anything similar to that again, I won't be so nice about it."

He wrapped some gauze around her hand and tucked in the ends.

"Now," he said, helping her off the edge of the bathtub, "I know you don't understand, and I don't expect you to right now, but you'll come to see that I'm much better for you than he is."

He pulled Anastasia into a hug, but he felt her resist, only giving in because she felt she had to. He used his sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry, baby, tears are ugly."

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," she whispered, "you were my best friend."

"Still trying to guilt me, eh?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. She pulled away.

"Don't be like that, luv."

Anastasia turned away, more tears pouring down her cheeks.

Gavin turned her around and wiped the tears off. He kissed her, but he could feel her disgust as she tried to keep her mouth closed. He flattened her against the wall, feeling her cringe. He felt guilty about having to teach her this way, but he felt he had no choice.

On the other hand, he couldn't believe he was finally holding her, kissing her. He ran his callused fingers through her long, blonde curls, then down her shirt. He heard her gulp very loudly and he vaguely wondered whether she would get sick again. All this left him as the hunger rose in his belly. He pulled her into the bedroom and tried to stop her continual silent crying.

"Shhh," he whispered, laying her down on the bed, "I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you," as he pulled her skirt off.

"You already have," she whispered, her voice still shaking.

"Have you seen Anastasia?" Willy asked the other band members. The oompa loompas had searched the entire factory for her and found her nowhere.

"We saw her leave with Gavin. She was very upset," said the pianist.

"Why would she leave with him?" Willy asked, more to himself. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He remembered seeing her leave, and the frantic way she'd looked up at him. He'd never seen her that scared before.

"He's got her, I just KNEW it!" Willy said angrilly. He was furious at Gavin.

"Where's Mommy!" asked Rose, starting to cry. She was holding Shawn, who on cue started shrieking.

"We're trying to find Mommy right now," Willy said, "we think she's with, with, " he went pale and looked as though he were going to be sick. He let out a gulp.

"Gavin," the pianist said for him.

"Yeah, that guy." Willy said. He still didn't feel any better.

Suddenly, Willy had a flashback, but it wasn't of his childhood like usual. Everyone crowded around him as he suddenly got the blank look on his face. When he came to, everyone was waiting.

"He had something shiny in his hand. He was taking her out to the car, then yelling at her for something." Willy remembered, before going pale.

"He's kidnapped her!" someone yelled before the ground began to move beneath Willy. The last thing he remembered was everyone running forward to catch him before the world receded into an unfriendly blackness.

Help, I need somebody

Help, not just anybody

Help, you know I need someone

Help!

The light was too bright when he awoke. He groaned and put his hand over his eyes. Someone switched it off, thank God for them!

"What happened? The floor moved and everything got dark," he muttered.

"Mr. Wonka, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Willy sat up.

"I feel like someone dropped a truck on my head, but yeah, I'm okay," he said, his voice slightly high-pitched.

"Where's Anastasia?" Willy asked, his chest tight with panic.

Charlie's head hung. Willy's breathing became dangerously fast and shallow.

"Where is she?" he demanded, on the edge of hysterics.

"We don't know," Charlie admitted.

Charlie cringed as he watched Willy curl into the fetal position and start rocking back and forth.

"We have to get her back!" he shrieked, " I can't live without Anastasia! She was one of the only people in the world that meant more to me than chocolate!"

Coming from Willy, this was a heavy statement.

"Please, calm down," Charlie said, patting his back, "she wouldn't want you to panic like this. We're never going to find her if you fall to pieces."

"He's right, Willy. You must calm down," Mrs. Bucket said affectionately. She took her handkerchief out of her pocket and dried Willy's tears.

"Why don't we just follow the tracks of the car," Mr. Bucket suggested.

They hurried outside, but Willy said he'd be down in a minute.

Willy pushed all of his nice clothes aside, retrieving the faded jeans and black T-shirt he'd worn during the times Anastasia had shown him what it was like to be a street girl. He dressed in these and even took his purple gloves off, which was a rare occurence. No one would know it was him.

The Buckets and the rest of the band were surprised to see him dressed like that. It was a nice change to see him not all dressed up for a change.

"This way!" Willy said, pointing at the tracks. They hurried after him. Willy didn't look strong, but he could run like a deer, even with Rose on his shoulders with her arms around his chest. He hadn't wanted her to come, but she insisted. Shawn was in the care of the oompa loompas.

Unfortunately, once the car had gotten on the road, the tire tracks were no longer visible.

Gavin knocked on the bathroom door.

"Will you come out of there and have something to eat? You've been in there for a good two hours."

"GO AWAY!" Anastasia yelled angrilly. She looked down at her skin, which was raw and red. She'd scrubbed herself all over, but she couldn't feel clean. Although she hadn't had much of a choice, she'd slept with another man and she felt disgusting.

"If you're not out of there in five seconds, I'm coming in!" Gavin said, feeling frustrated.

Anastasia cringed. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her bare again. She hurredly got dressed again, and opened the door.

"God, luv, don't be so hard on your skin! You look much better pale than you do all red like that!" Gavin said, steering her into the kitchen. He had cooked her spaghetti, which he knew to be her favorite food. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was dark, now. He put some on a plate and pushed it across the table to her.

Anastasia didn't pay any attention to the food. He could see the clouded expression in her dark eyes. That meant that she was far away from here, at least in her mind.

"Go on, then, have a bite!" he said, trying to smile.

Anastasia ignored him.

"Listen, luv, you're not making this any easier for me, and you're definitely not making it any easier on yourself or your stupid husband or your kids!" he snapped.

Eventually, she did eat, but he could tell she was only doing it because he'd threatened her family. He was tired of threatening her all the time. Love wasn't supposed to be like this.

He pulled Anastasia into his lap and held her, not speaking.

"You're going to have to behave better than this, luv. I don't like giving threats, and I'm tired of it. If I have to do it one more time, I promise you, I'll do exactly as I say."

He felt tears on his neck and sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Now what do we do?" Charlie asked.

Willy was trying to think. He was sure he'd seen the direction they went.

"Let's go this way." Willy said, calling on every reserve of strength he had not to lose it again. Then, suddenly, he remembered. He'd seen Gavin's house before when he and Anastasia had first met and she had taken him out for a day on the streets.

"I REMEMBER!" he yelled. Everyone jumped and turned to look at him. Rose rubbed her ears.

"Uh, sorry Rose," he apollogized with a nervous laugh.

"You remember what, Mr. Wonka?" asked Charlie.

"Where G- where that creep's house is!" Willy said.

Instinct took over. Willy was thinking like Anastasia, and the others decided not to question. No wonder he was dressed so strangely.

Willy scrambled up a tree and came to rest on a very high branch to search for the house.

"It's over there!" he yelled down to them. He vaulted out of the tree and landed on both feet which surprised everyone. Willy wasn't usually that graceful.

"Where on earth did you learn to move like that?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Anastasia taught me a lot of things." Willy replied.

They were all surprised, after all, Willy was always smacking into something.

They raced towards the house.

"Wait!" Charlie said.

They all turned to him.

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

Willy took Anastasia's cell phone out of his pocket and called them while the others searched for clues.

"Look!" Rose exclaimed. She pointed at the ground.

Willy picked up what looked like a hair barrette.

"She would never let this go on accident. She always wears this," Willy said, cupping the silver butterfly with little rhinestones in his hands. A strand of blonde hair was still sticking to it.

"Yep, it's hers!" Willy said, plucking the blonde hair from the barrette.

"Now what?" asked Charlie.

"Let's go this way," Willy said.

He ran like a deer, closer to the house. He vaulted clear over a fence, scaring Rose half to death and causing the Bucket family to yell for him to wait.

Willy did wait, but they simply went around the other side of the fence. Every second felt like an hour to him.

Then, they saw it. It was a white house with peeling paint and it seemed to sag. Willy tried to remember his trip to Loompaland and slunk along the ground. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"Good timing," Willy said when they were all hidden in some bushes in the back.

He saw Gavin look out the window at the police cars. Gavin panicked and disappeared. A split second later, he came hurrying out the door with Anastasia. She looked at him with pure contempt as he held her mouth shut with one hand and the gun to her temple with the other hand.

"I hate that guy," Willy muttered.

The police cars zoomed into the front. Anastasia bit his hand and he was forced to let her go. He shot at her, but missed. Anastasia vaulted over the fence. Police hurried out of their cars and aimed all their stunners at him.

"Look what you did to me, woman! All I ever did was love ya!" he shrieked at the retreating blonde hair.

Willy exploded from the bushes and attacked Gavin just as he was about to try and make a getaway.

"GETTOFF ME YOU PANSY!" Gavin yelled.

Willy pulled him up the shirt collar.

"Who? Me?" he asked, grinning.

"Who else?" Gavin said bitterly. He tried to swing at Willy, but Willy remembered a move Anastasia had taught him. He whipped Gavin over and had him pinned to the ground.

"You still wanna call names, you scumbag?" Willy asked.

Gavin gave Willy a pure look of rage.

"That was my ! Get your own!" he yelled.

Hearing him call his beloved woman that, Willy did something he never deamed he'd do. He hit Gavin so hard that he was sure he'd broken his jaw. There was a sickening SMACK! as Willy's fist connected with Gavin's jaw, then a crunch.

"Don't you EVER call her that!"

Tears filled Gavin's eyes, and he began to sob brokenly. Willy got up.

"Now who's a pansy, huh? HUH?"

Everyone was speechless.

"GO, DADDY!" yelled Rose from Charlie's arms.

Willy was going to hit him again, but he remembered Anastasia. He slung Gavin to the pavement, leaving him to bleed badly.

"You're not worth it!" Willy said firmly. He took off after Anastasia, only to find that she was nowhere near.

"Maybe she went back home," Charlie said.

"Maybe," came Willy's uncertain reply.

Anastasia ran and ran until she reached the woods. She huddled next to a big oak tree and shuddered, curling up into the fetal position. Even though it was hot outside, she didn't feel warm at all. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She was out of tears.

Anastasia didn't move for the longest time. She lay at the base of the tree, praying that Gavin wouldn't find her here. She slept amongst the soft bed of fallen leaves and moist earth.

When she woke, Anastasia found she did not have the heart to go back to the factory yet. She had been with another man. She felt soiled, impure. She was sure Willy would want nothing to do with her after this.

Anastasia drifted around in the woods. She did not eat or drink for three days. She only slept when she was absolutely exhausted. She had no idea that Willy was missing her so much.

Willy had come home, yelling for Anastasia and jumping around because he was so proud of himself for knocking Gavin out, but the oompa loompas told him that Anastasia had not come back.

Willy's heart sank after that. He hadn't had the spirit to work on any more creations, so he just sat around, staring off into space. He still tended to the children, but they found his lack of spirit very irritating.

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming back?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Willy admitted. She crawled into his lap, saying, "I miss Mommy."

No one found her absence more than baby Shawn, however. He cried inconsolably, and he seemed to colic quite a bit. Willy was pacing the floor one evening, praying that the baby would go to sleep soon, because he didn't have the strength to stay up, either. The impeccable order of Anastasia's secretarial job was suffering, because the oompa loompas couldn't make sense of her computer programs.

Anastasia still couldn't muster the courage to come back. The sun seemed so dishonest, and she didn't want its hot breath on her skin right now, so she hid in the shade like an animal.

Then, one day, to Anastasia's gratefulness, the clouds rolled in one day and thunder shook the ground. She ran out of the woods in hope, and a silver curtain of rain fell. It poured into her hair and down her skin. At last, she felt clean again.

She hurried down the street towards the factory. Now, she knew she could go back. She had to go back. There was no reason now to stay away from what she had tried to protect.

The world was so pleasantly silver, and cool. She splashed around in the rain, getting all wet. She was soaked to the skin by the time she reached the fence and vaulted over it.

"Mr. WONKA! She's BACK!" Charlie yelled. Willy snapped out of his daze and ran towards the glass elevator. For once, he didn't smack it.

As soon as the elevator landed, Willy was out of it. He couldn't help but watch her.

Anastasia was ballet-dancing in the rain. She was moving so gracefully. Willy knew right then that no matter what happened, her spirit had not been broken, even if it had been bruised. She saw him and flung herself into his arms.

"Let's go inside," he suggested. She answered him with a kiss. Rose giggled from the elevator.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting all wet!" she told Shawn, who was still crying nonstop.

Anastasia and Willy hurried to the elevator after a vicious flash of lightning got their attention. She took Shawn in her arms, and the baby rested his head on her shoulder and went quiet for the first time in days.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Rose said as Anastasia knelt to hug her. Willy bent down and hugged them all.

They landed inside the factory where everyone hugged her. She dried off and relaxed in her rocking chair beside the baby's crib as she rocked him to sleep.

Don't cry,

don't cry for me.

I'll be in your heart,

even when we're apart.

Lift your head

and dry your tears

let the song of my heart

fill your ears.

Never again

will you be alone.

Oh, empty your heavy heart

of all the worry weighing it down

should you be lonely,

look to the dawn.

Imagine me

standing in front of the sun

and just like before,

a new day's begun.

Willy smiled at this scene. His heart was swollen with emotion as he watched Anastasia place the baby in the crib.

"Hey, Starshine," he whispered as Anastasia came to him and took shelter in his arms.

"I love you," she responded.

All it took was the way she felt in his arms. He kissed her hard, sending the shivers up Anastasia's spine. He carressed her cheek with his warm hand, and she found for once, he wasn't wearing his gloves. Anastasia deepened the kiss, and he buried his fingers in her long blonde curls. They pressed flat against each other and their hearts started to pound. Just like the first time, Anastasia steered him into the bedroom, and they engaged in the ancient dance that had long been known to man and woman.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Anastasia whispered as they cuddled close together, fearing any more distance between them.

"I would have found you. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but that was a promise I didn't keep," Willy said regretfully.

Anastasia placed her hand beneath his chin and lifted his head so that he was looking into her dark eyes.

"You can't control everything that happens. What's most important, Willy, is that when I came back, you were here to love me."

_Come away with me in the night,_

_come away with me_

_and I will write you a song._

_I wanna wake up _

_with the rain falling on the tin roof_

_while I'm safe there in your arms_

_so all I ask is for you_

_to come away with me in the night._

_Come away with me..._

This statement touched Willy's heart so much that he had to take a deep breath. When he was okay again, Anastasia had curled up beside him and entwined her limbs with his. She was fast asleep. Willy watched her soft, pale chest rise and fall delicately with each breath, and felt the soft air on his cheek from her parted ruby lips. Blonde curls spilled across the pillow, and long, dark lashes marked the resting place of the deep, chocolate-colored eyes that he loved to look into. Willy kissed her pale cheeks, which would one day have the rosiness back in them, then settled back down with a contented sigh. His beautiful eyes, now a midnight blue, slowly closed, and his breath became slow and easy. His thick, glossy brown hair was attractively mussed as he drifted into a world where nothing ugly or bad ever existed. And he was thoroughly enjoying the idea that she would be there tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Escape

A/N: Thank you, Kiya-Reed09! Even though the Hessian is a supernatural being now, he started out human like everyone else, so I tried to capture that.

A/N: Any reviews would be most welcome! Chapter 2 up, read and review!

Chapter 2... Sweet Escape (present day America)

_If I could escape,_

_I would, but first of all let me say_

_I must apologize for acting,_

_stinking treating you this way._

Dawn walked along to class, bouncing around with her iPod on. Everyone pretty much ignored her, but she was used to it. She'd just gotten to this university and wasn't all that fond of the people here. She figured she'd just do what she had to while she was here. Books were tucked under her own arm.

_Cause I been acting like sour milk_

_that fell on the floor_

_it's your fault you didn't shut_

_the refrigerator,_

_maybe that's the reason_

_I've been acting so cold._

Her sketchbook fluttered to the floor. A sketch of a mysterious rider on a black horse was revealed. She picked it up quickly before anyone could see it.

_If I could escape,_

_and recreate a place that's my own world_

_if I could be your favorite girl, forever_

Dawn was always fascinated with ghost stories and she loved the legend of Sleepy Hollow. She'd seen the movie numerous times and had sketched the Hessian (although she doubted very seriously that's what he looked like). In the drawing, he was riding Daredevil through the woods and she was sitting cross-ways in his lap and looking up at him with a smile.

_Perfectly together_

_and tell me boy, _

_now wouldn't that be sweet?_

Dawn had a thing for story-book villains, too. She almost always chose the bad guy over the good one for some odd reason and they fueled her imagination when she sketched during lectures.

_If I could be sweet,_

_I know I been a real bad girl_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt_

_whatsoever,_

_we can make it better,_

_Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_Sweet escape, sweet escape._

It was night-time. She couldn't wait to get home to her apartment and get some rest. She already had plans to order a pizza, have a hot bath, and settle in with a good book. Many of her books were worn out and dog-eared, but she loved them just the same.

_You melt me down,_

_I'm at my lowest boiling point,_

_come help me out,_

_I need to get me out of this joint._

She was also in the process of moving from her dorm room, so she had a lot of stuff in her car. Dawn hadn't been here very long, so she didn't exactly know her way around perfectly. She often got lost in the dark and tonight was one of those nights. Thankfully, she had a full tank of gas. As she navigated wrong turn after wrong turn, Dawn began to think she was never going to get home.

_Come on, let's bounce_

_instead of clowning around,_

_let's look for some common ground_

She began to get sleepy. She wondered why there were no more lights at all. She didn't even see any car headlights anymore. The road had become bumpy and unpaved. It was also full of holes.

Up ahead was a covered bridge. Mist floated around it.

It probably wasn't a good idea to go there. It looked so old that it might fall apart if she even breathed on it wrong, but Dawn was strangely drawn to the bridge. Transfixed, she slowed down.

_So, baby, time's getting a little crazy_

_I'm getting a little lazy_

_waiting for you to come save me_

_I can see that you're angry_

_by the way that you treat me_

_Hopefully you won't leave me_

_Want to take you with me._

For what seemed like an eternity. The small yellow car was swallowed up by the blackness. Eventually, Dawn emerged on the other side.

She was exhausted. Deciding it would be easier to find home in the morning, Dawn shut the car off and leaned her seat back. Sleep overtook her in a matter of moments.

She awoke when the sun shone on her face. A bird sang somewhere in the distance. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

A man with wild dark hair was talking to a boy nearby. Two horses were tied to a tree. They were dressed in really old clothes. Dawn couldn't help but stare. Cautiously, the man approached the car. He jumped visibly when Dawn rolled down the window.

"You have the strangest carriage I have ever seen. Have you no driver? And where are the horses?"

Dawn was surprised.

"This is a car. You've never seen a car before?"

The man gave the hood a thump with his fingers.

"Where am I, anyway? I was trying to get home and I seem to have gotten lost," Dawn explained.

He wasn't listening. He walked all the way around the car, looked under it, then, finally came back to face her.

"You're in Sleepy Hollow, Miss."

Dawn's dark eyes grew wide.

"Sl-Sleepy Hollow?" she stuttered.

"Yes."

Dawn's head hit the steering wheel with a resounding THUMP!

"Miss? MISS! Wake up! How do I get her out of this contraption? It's usually me that does the fainting," he complained. The boy came over.

"Perhaps if we pull this handle," he commented, pulling at the car door. It sprang open.

"Let's take her back to Katrina's house. She'll know what to do."

"Shouldn't we bring her things with us so that they don't get stolen?"

Ichabod sighed. The strange machine was full of things, but it wasn't much more than they could carry comfortably.

She had several art supplies, a backpack full of books, notebooks, and pencils, a guitar and an amplifier, another bag that Ichabod did not search, and a few changes of clothes. Of course, they did not know what some of these things were, but they didn't bother to question them until later.

They removed her silver ballet-style shoes and lay her on the nearest bed. They gently covered her up and put all of her things in a pile against the wall. Katrina made some chamomile tea for the strangely-dressed girl to calm her nerves.

"We should probably get her carriage, sir," Masbeth told Ichabod, "they may think her a witch, sir."

"Quite right, Masbeth. Even I can't help thinking she's here for a reason," Ichabod said. They rode their horses into the woods, looped ropes around the small car, and with some difficulty, dragged up the hill and hid it under some old, ragged sheets in the barn. Then, they dusted the sheets with straw to make it look like it had been there forever.

"I'm just thankful we found her before the Horseman did," Ichabod commented as they were finishing up, "there's no telling what he'd have done to her."

Masbeth nodded.

"I thought he was resting in peace, though," Masbeth told him.

Ichabod's heart pounded in fear just remembering the Hessian.

"Maybe. But there's no guarantee that he doesn't check up on Sleepy Hollow now and then," he reminded his young assistant, "and if Lady Van Tassel could control him, surely there's someone else out there who potentially could."

"If you're so scared of the Hessian, why did you move back?" Masbeth asked.

Ichabod's expression shifted, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Because Katrina didn't like New York," he said slowly, "I only wish to make her happy."

Masbeth knew it was an obvious answer, but he was inwardly laughing at Ichabod's childish expression- he looked like a schoolboy who'd gotten his first kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go see if she's awake," Ichabod suggested.

_Sweet escape, sweet escape_

_(I wanna get away_

_to a sweet escape._

_I want to get away,_

_yeah)._


End file.
